Slit lamp systems are commonly used by ophthalmologic and optometric practitioners for performing general eye examinations. The body of a typical slit lamp system includes an illumination component and an observation component. The illumination component emits an adjustable slit-shaped beam of light, or slit light, and background illumination light for illuminating the eye to be examined. The observation component typically includes a biomicroscope for magnifying a portion or cross-sectional image of the eye illuminated by the slit light. Slit lamp systems may also include an imaging apparatus associated with the observation component, such as a camera or a video camera, either of which may optionally be associated with a computer, for converting images viewed through the observation component into tangible visual images to be stored or studied after completion of the examination.
In a common configuration, the illumination and observation components are supported on an examination table. The table is typically attached to a stand via an arm that is movable about the stand so that the table may be positioned front of a patient. The table typically supports a headrest, which may include a chin rest and a forehead rest for steadily holding a patient's head during an examination.
To conduct a typical examination, the practitioner maneuvers the examination table in front of the patient, such that the headrest is directly in front of the patient. The patient then leans forward so that his or her chin and forehead come to rest on or against the chin and forehead rests, respectively. This ensures that the patient's head remains relatively stationary during the examination. Thereafter, the practitioner illuminates the patient's eye with the illumination component and observes the eye via the observation component.
One limitation associated with currently available slit lamp systems is that the examination table supporting the slit lamp system often makes it difficult to appropriately position the patient, which may cause the patient discomfort. For example, when the patient leans forward to place his or her head on the headrest, the table may create a hindrance to the correct positioning of the patient's head. This may also prevent the practitioner from performing an adequate examination. These problems may occur when, for example, the patient has back pain, is obese, or has large breasts.